reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sangjin
A Punisher for Kang Hansoo. He works in the shadow while Hansoo is exposed in the light. Future (1st timeline) Unknown but assumed dead in the first part of the tutorial as Hansoo has no major memories of this person. Present (2nd timeline) Tutorial In the first part of the tutorial he decides the only way he'll be useful to Hansoo is by taking care of the people causing problems for Hansoo. The first cleaner work he does is causing people trying to interfere with Hansoo's fight in the Altar to get knocked in and eaten by the Carnivorous Beast. In the second part of the tutorial, Sangjin kills the fraud lord and the 9 captured lords who escape from the Demon Lord fight in the central island. Red Zone Hansoo has Sangjin collect the runes and artifacts secretly left behind by Miyamoto, one of which is the rank 8 skill Lord of the Dead. He uses these abilities to kill of the clansmen that are attempting to take Hansoo's acquaintances hostage. It's later revealed that at some point in time Sangjin also holds the daughter of Wongyung, the Dark Mad Lord, hostage in order to get Wongyung to listen to his orders.. Orange Zone At start of the zone he forcefully subdues 4 of the Seven Departed Souls and gets them under his control using Wongyung's Lord Trait. The ones he gets under his control are Arc Mariangt, Kyle Cooper, Tina Charliz, and Yoruba. Hansoo has Sangjin figure out what is causing the Gragos body fluids to be low. After discovering that it's the Rerorerore Clan, Sangjin uses his newly gathered underlings to lead away the Margoth level guards so that Hansoo can solve the problem. He creates shadow soldiers using the bodies of weak humans he has killed. He creates suicide soldiers by forcing strong adventurers to be under Wongyung's Lord trait and making them learn the Limit Breaker skill. Sangjin's last task of the Orange Zone was to gather runes so that Hansoo could max out his stats extremely quickly. He hands them over before reaching Lazar, the white tiger Gragos. Yellow Zone Sangjin sends a carrier pigeon to inform Hansoo of Metiron's attempt of entering Garmeia. Green Zone Sangjin searches around for Hansoo. Upon discovering him, he leaves Hansoo a letter telling him of the events that have occurred. He later goes up in order to help the others. Powers and Abilities Sangjin was able to obtain the Solo Numbering 8 skill, Lord of the Dead. With it, he is able to create shadow soldiers and lead an army of the dead. Sangjin also gain control of Wongyung, someone who has an abnormally powerful Lord trait. He taught the ones under Wongyung's control the dangerous skill Limit Breaker. With Wongyung, he is able to capture humans and turn them into suicide soldiers. Sangjin gained everything in Miyamoto's treasure vault, the vault that gave Sofia Vargera the resources to be part of the Final Brigade in the first timeline. He prioritizes the mastery of skills that are meant for going against humans rather than skills meant for going against beasts. Category:Character